19andcountingfandomcom-20200215-history
Nurie Rodrigues
|image = File:NurieRodrigues.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |Row 1 title = Birth Name: |Row 1 info = Nurie Katelin Rodrigues |Row 2 title = Nickname(s): |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Born: |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = David Rodrigues (father) Jill Rodrigues (mother) |Row 7 title = Other family: |Row 7 info = Timothy, Phillip, Samuel & Gabriel (brothers) Kaylee, Renee, Tessie, Hannah, Olivia, Sadia, Sofia & Janessa (sisters) }} Nurie Katelin Rodrigues (born April 19, 1999) is the first child and first daughter of David and Jill Rodrigues. She is the sister of Timothy Rodrigues, Kaylee Rodrigues, Renee Rodrigues, Phillip Rodrigues, Samuel Rodrigues, Gabriel Rodrigues, Tessie Rodrigues, Hannah Rodrigues, Olivia Rodrigues, Sadie Rodrigues, Sofia Rodrigues and Janessa Rodrigues. She is engaged to Nathan Keller. Early life Nurie Katelin Rodrigues was born April 19, 1999 to David and Jill Rodrigues. She was the couple's oldest child, and they have had twelve children since her. When Nurie was four years old, she became a Christian after realizing she was "a sinner in need of a savior" and asking her parents to help her through a prayer. She considers her "life verses" to be James 4:7-8. Growing up, Nurie often traveled around the United States with her family, singing in churches, fellowshipping with other families, and promoting their printing business. Along with her siblings, Nurie was homeschooled growing up. She graduated from high school in June of 2017. Personal life Courtship On July 1, 2019, Nurie announced via a Facebook live video on her parents' account that she is courting Nathan Keller. This courtship was teased on her mother's blog on June 26, 2019.6 Later that day, her mother posted on her Instagram account that the two had been getting to know each other over the years when their families visited and that both she and Nathan were seeking their parents' guidance in the relationship. In a later Instagram post, it was revealed that the courtship began "about 3 weeks" prior to the public announcement. Nathan sent her flowers with a note that read "Dear Nurie, thank you for your friendship for entering this next stage of courtship with me looking forward to what God will do in our future. Love Nathan". Shortly after, Nurie traveled to Georgia with her family to be a bridesmaid in a friend's wedding, which took place on June 26, 2019. Nathan came to Georgia to visit and presented her with a necklace that "made it even more official". Engagement On November 9, 2019, Nathan Keller proposed to Nurie on a bridge outside of the Stonewall Jackson Resort in Roanoke, West Virginia. The two are currently planning on getting married in July of 2020. Career Education Nurie began taking Bible classes at Ripley Baptist Temple under the Bible Institute Program in fall of 2018. The program offered is typically completed in two years, so it is likely she will finish in the spring of 2020. Etsy shop Nurie has a shop on Etsy where she sells jewelry. Although many of the pieces look handmade, it is unknown if Nurie made any of it herself. At one point, there was a Facebook page for this Etsy shop, but that page is currently not live. Mission work In January of 2018, Nurie went on a mission trip to Botswana. While there, she knocked on doors and helped out pass out Bible tracts, and spent time with local children.